


Manhandling Kuroko

by Mickey_99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Felching, Hot Potato Kuroko, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kuroko enjoys some good manhandling :)(It is never mentioned but these guys are in college in this... old enough to own an apartment)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Manhandling Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting smut where the main focus is the smut. So let's go i fucking guess XD

One of Kuroko's favorite things was when one of his boyfriends would pick him up. He might seem like an innocent and sweet human being. But truly Kuroko loved the feeling of being manhandled. 

He loved the feeling of being fucked hard, with nothing holding him in the air except strong sturdy hands on his hips, raising him up and then letting gravity drop him back down onto the cock inside his ass. 

He loved the feeling of clinging to one of his boyfriends' shoulders in abandon, trying desperately to find some sort of stability. But ultimately giving into full body limpness and just letting himself get fucked fast and hard. 

He loved the feeling of one of his other boyfriends' coming up and taking him from the first, pulling him off the first dick and straight onto the second. The wet sloppy noises, always went straight to his cock. And the cycle would start again and continue as he made his way down the line, his feet never even touching the floor. 

He loved it. And his boyfriends knew it. 

Which is why Midorima hadn't even hesitated in picking Kuroko up off the couch. His arms had hooked under Kuroko's armpits and linked in front of his chest. Kuroko had let out a breathy moan, already knowing what was to come. 

Midorima manhandled Kuroko so that the blunette faced him, and he smashed his lips against Kuroko's. One hand supported Kuroko from falling backwards, while the other rested under his ass. The talented fingers kneading into Kuroko's ass, pulling soft gasping moans from the smaller's lips. 

Kuroko especially loved how his boyfriends could undress him without even putting him down. 

Midorima's lips attached themselves to Kuroko's, now, bare collarbone and chest. Kuroko gasping lightly, as usual not starting out very loud. 

"Do you have to do that in the middle of the living room?" Aomine glares at Midorima. 

Midorima shrugs, "I see no reason in exerting the energy to go up the stairs when I can fuck him good and hard right here." 

Aomine growls lightly, "We are trying to watch basketball." 

It wasn't entirely true. Akashi's eyes were nowhere near the TV. Instead they were planted on where Midorima was working two fingers in and out of Kuroko's ass. Kagami and Kise were staring at Kuroko's face as the shadow gasped and moaned silently against Midorima's shoulder, both were sporting their own tents in their trousers. Murasakibara was eating snacks quietly, but every now and then he would sneak a look over at the live porn scene in their living room. Truly Aomine was the only one even trying to watch the basketball game. 

"It's alright," Akashi says with a smirk. "I'm sure Kuroko can keep quiet while you watch your game. Can't you Kuroko?" 

Midorima crooks his fingers hard into Kuroko's prostate, and Kuroko can't hold back the moaning squeal that leaves his lips in response. 

Akashi smirks, his eyes not leaving the sight of Kuroko's entrance that was now slick with lube. He maintained his gaze as Midorima stuck the tip of his cock in, sinking into that warm ass. A low groan making its way from several throats in the room. 

Kuroko whimpers slightly before moaning louder as Midorima allows gravity to sink Kuroko down the rest of the length of his cock. 

Kuroko felt Midorima sucking at his collar bone, and the shadow dug his nails into Midorima's back and bit on Midorima's shoulder lightly to hold back the loud moans that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Then Midorima picked Kuroko up a bit. His cock sliding slowly back out of Kuroko's ass. Kuroko whined, wanting and needing that cock to be back inside him. He dug his nails in even more. Earning him a low growl from Midorima's throat, before he was dropped down again. Gravity drives his prostate straight back into Midorima's dick. 

A howling moan shot out of Kuroko's mouth and his legs locked more firmly around Midorima's waist, the hand on his back left and both hands spread the globes of his ass, handling them perfectly and spreading Kuroko wide open so that he was split perfectly onto the taller man's dick. 

Sharp moans came from Kuroko's lips as he was picked up and dropped back down again. Each time the green headed perfectionist struck his prostate exactly on the mark. 

Kuroko felt the warm feeling in his stomach growing closer and closer with every strike on his prostate. His nails raked Midorima's back, surely leaving scratch marks that would not be easily explained away in the locker room.

The warm feeling coiled in his belly, until Midorima hit Kuroko's prostate especially hard. Kuroko felt himself go boneless and fall back, caught only by Midorima's strong arms. His hole clenched tightly around Midorima and the greenette groaned as he emptied his load deep in Kuroko's ass. 

It only took seconds for Kuroko to be manhandled into another person's arms. His gaze meeting Aomine's as he is immediately sunk down onto the man's dick. Kuroko's body was sweaty and hot against Aomine's chest. The wet squelching noise causes Kuroko to moan and harden yet again. 

"I thought you said you were watching basketball!" Kuroko hears Kagami yell.

"I changed my mind after that display," Aomine says casually. His dick fucking into Kuroko's wet and open entrance.

"IT WAS MY TURN NEXT YOU IMPATIENT DICK," Kagami yells out loud.

"We can share," Aomime says smirking. 

Kuroko moans loudly at the thought of his two lights sharing him. He gasps as Aomine hits his prostate again. Kuroko's gasp turned into a high-pitched whine.

Kagami grunts, seeming to weigh his options. There was a moment that passed until Kagami's answer came in the form of a finger wiggling its way in next to Aomine's dick. 

Kuroko mumbles unintelligibly and falls backwards, only to have Kagami's strong hands steady him. Kuroko falls limp. Unable to focus on anything except the feelings of a cock and three fingers in his ass. 

"Hurry up Kagami," Aomine groans," I'm going to blow inside him without you if you keep taking your sweet ass time."

"I don't want to hurt him," Kagami growls," You fucking brute."

Kuroko breathes heavily. "Please Kagami-kun," Kuroko gasps softly at another hit on his prostate.

Kagami grunts in response, before slowly easing his way inside Kuroko's stretched out ass.

Kuroko reaches back and grips Kagami's neck, nails digging into the skin. His vision whites out as suddenly every single thrust is perfectly timed so that there was always a cock pressing against his prostate. 

Sharp whines and moans make their way from Kuroko's throat as his stomach uncoils and he arches, cumming for the second time. He clamps down hard on both of his lights and they both come at the same time, pumping him full of cum. 

Kuroko didn't even get a seconds long breath before Murasakibara had his hands on him. Kuroko's head was foggy and he grasped onto the giant's large shoulders to steady himself. He could feel cum dripping down his legs and he whimpered at the feeling of being so empty.

"Kuro-chin looks so tasty," Murasakibara's voice cuts through the fog of Kuroko's mind. And that's all the warning Kuroko has before he is being flipped upside down, his back pressed against the front of his giant boyfriend. He feels Murasakibara's tongue flicking at his rim, and Kuroko whimpers. 

Blood rushes to his head and back into his dick as the tongue laves against his entrance. 

"Can I have his mouth?" Kise asks Murasakibara.

Kuroko doesn't hear a response, but it must have been an affirmation because suddenly Kise was easing his dick into Kuroko's parted lips.

The tongue dips into his ass, sliding wet against his walls and Kuroko whines around Kise's cock. Kise begins to shift his hips lightly. His cock brushed the back of Kuroko's throat. All while Murasakibara sucked and licked and took apart Kuroko's ass, little by little. 

Kuroko's dick twitched painfully. The tongue in his ass brushing against every good spot. Every now and then the tongue would leave and a mark would be sucked into his thigh. Kuroko can feel how Murasakibara was only holding him with one arm, while the other hand was jerkinging at the giant dick located behind Kuroko's head. 

Kise came with a shout emptying himself onto Kuroko's face. Murasakibara ate his ass even more earnestly. The giant kerning himself off even faster until he came with a groan against Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko whimpered. Still painfully hard. Then he was manhandled back upright, and slammed onto a new dick.

Kuroko gasped, his eyes shooting open, his legs automatically linking around Akashi's waist.

Kuroko tried to support himself as he was jerked up and down on Akashi's cock. His nails dug into the red head's back as he screamed. Akashi growled against Kuroko's ear as his dick drove into that sweet, sloppy, tight ass. He roughly sucks marks into Kuroko's neck, leaving the shadow gasping. Akashi drove harder and harder, hands leaving bruises in Kuroko's hips as he dug his dick as far into Kuroko as he could go.

Kuroko came, passing out on Akashi's shoulder. Shivering and shaking from overstimulation, even then.

When he awoke, soft blankets were wrapped around him, his body had been washed. And he was being cuddled by all of his boyfriends.

"Did we hurt you?" Akashi asked quietly when he saw Kuroko had woken up.

Kuroko shook his head,"No. You guys were perfect. I love being manhandled."

Join the discord!!!

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
